Second Chances
by Hoshiisima
Summary: La vida no siempre te trata como quieres, no siempre obtienes lo que crees merecer, Maka lo sabía, ella no entendía que había hecho para merecer esto. Ahora solo quería llorar, llorar por las cosas que no podría hacer, por los momentos que no podría ver, por sus amigos, por sus padres…por Soul. Si es que existía un Dios, ella solo quería otra oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo-sama.

Summary: La vida no siempre te trata como quieres, no siempre obtienes lo que crees merecer, Maka lo sabía, ella no entendía que había hecho para merecer esto. Ahora solo quería llorar, llorar por las cosas que no podría hacer, por los momentos que no podría ver, por sus amigos, por sus padres…por Soul. Si es que existía un Dios, ella solo quería otra oportunidad.

_**LEER:**_ Hola! Un gusto, soy nueva por estos lugares de SE…y sobra decir que estoy hiper nerviosa, asustada. Ok! Esta historia nació un día de lluvia que pensaba en lo pequeños que somos ante el universo, y que la vida es un suspiro, me deprimí y comencé a escribir. En realidad la llevo un pelin avanzada…y de no ser por unas amigas que me animaron a subirla no sería nada. (Selene y Rosita), lo curioso es que ellas no se conocen jaja n_n.

La historia es de mi entera propiedad, se me ocurrió a mí y yo he sufrido y he tenido mis pesadillas de tanto que he leído sobre el tema que tratare, en serio, esto es feo. Pero lo hago de corazón, y sinceramente espero que les guste.

A leer!

P.D la subí en un arrebato, la continuare solo si es bien recibida, así que si les gusta dejen un review, por favor.

* * *

La vida no siempre te trata como quieres, algunos dicen que todo lo que haces se te regresa por una ley llamada Karma, o probablemente si haces algo malo Dios te castigará, incluso algunos opinan que nuestro destino ya está escrito, o a veces tienes la suficiente suerte para vivir feliz. Pero en estos momentos una chica de ojos jade no podía creer que ella hiciera algo lo suficientemente malo para merecer lo que le pasaba. Simplemente era algo que la superaba.

—Hey, Maka! ¿Estás bien?— Soul Evans la miraba con una ceja enarcada, su master se había sentado en la mesa después de servir los platos de la cena y se había quedado ida, al principio pensó que ella podría estar cansada, pero cuando tu mejor amiga lleva justamente así "ida" una semana entera era algo que hasta alguien como Black Star ya había notado. La chica saliendo de su trance lo observo y le sonrió, ligeramente, desganadamente.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo algo cansada. No he dormido mucho, por los exámenes y esas cosas.

Soul intento creerle, Maka lucia cansada, pero ciertamente con esa frase algo no le cuadró, no había visto a su técnico con un libro en más de media semana, ni recibido un Maka-chop en días, no es que fuera masoquista, pero eso era algo preocupante. De pronto la chica se levantó y él la observo caminar al fregadero y dejar su plato intacto sobre la barra, darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación

— ¿No piensas cenar? No has tocado tu plato— ella se giró y le sonrío negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo, no me pasa, estoy nerviosa, este examen es importante para mí, iré a estudiar, buenas noches, Soul.

—Buenas noches, Maka— ella se giró y se metió a su habitación dejando a Soul solo el mesa, el chico se encogió de hombros, tal vez estuviera "en esos días" decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y siguió cenando. Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación de la rubia, ella se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente, no iba a estudiar, por supuesto que no, ¿para qué iba a estudiar? ¿De qué le iba a servir? Solo quería dormir, cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada.

No quería pensar en que mañana sacaría una nota baja por no estudiar, que tendría que ver a sus amigos y tener que sonreír, que por la tarde tendría que pasar al hospital para el chequeo… el maldito chequeo. Y las palabras del profesor Stein sonaron en su mente. _"Lo siento Maka, debemos realizarte más estudios"_. La mano de la chica voló hasta su pecho estrujando la ropa. Algo iba mal. Algo muy malo.

El profesor la había mandado a realizarse unos estudios, aun recordaba su rostro al ver aquella hoja, y su mirada no le agrado nada. Recordaba claramente como la observo y sus palabras, _"Maka, algo no va bien, es mejor que hagamos más estudios". _ Recordaba también como había asentido sin ser capaz de preguntar nada más, en ese momento el valor la había abandonado.

Y dos días después a eso…la verdad le fue revelada.

"_Es leucemia, Maka, lo siento"_

En la soledad de su habitación sintiendo los lentos latidos de su corazón, lloró. Lloró porque jamás la vida le había parecido tan bella como ahora. Lloró por todas las cosas que no iba poder hacer, por las palabras que nunca dijo, por los abrazos que debió haber aceptado, por su madre, por sus amigos… por Soul. Y con ese último pensamiento se dejó llevar a la inconsciencia envuelta en lágrimas y su silencioso dolor.

…_cáncer…_

* * *

Soul se levantó con el olor del desayuno. Su técnico preparaba huevos con tocino; se metió a la ducha y se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y calzo para salir al comedor donde Maka servía la comida en los platos.

—Buenos días— el chico miró a su amiga quien aún le daba la espalda, buscando su mirada

—Buenos días, Soul, ¿estudiaste algo?— Maka se giró y lo observo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como advirtiéndole que no le daría copia en la prueba, justo como cada mañana de examen, aquello lo relajo, ella volvía a ser la misma.

—Estudiar no es para alguien Cool como yo, Maka, lo sabes, confió en que mi técnico sea lo suficientemente compasiva para ayudarme— la miró con una sonrisa de tiburón tan característica de él. Ella solo sonrío como cada mañana de examen, y si Soul hubiera sido otro; si él fuera Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki o Liz no se hubiera percatado, pero no, él era Soul Evans, compañero de ella por más de seis años y la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía. Y lo notó. Que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón lo que vio en la mirada de su técnico le ocasionó un escalofrío que le detuvo el corazón. Y ella también lo notó. Soul no se había creído su sonrisa, y se sintió atrapada, de pronto el aire le faltó y lo único que podía pensar era _"él no puede enterarse, de entre todos, él menos que nadie"._

—Bueno creo que debemos irnos, el examen comenzará pronto— Maka se giró a paso rápido tratando de llegar a su habitación

— ¿No vas a desayunar?— el albino sentado en el comedor observó como su compañera solo había puesto los platos en la mesa, lavado un vaso y después ocurrió ese extraño intercambio… Maka acostumbraba a comer bien esos días, argumentando que debía tener mucha energía para los exámenes. Y ni siquiera había probado bocado, sin contar que se había ido con el estómago vacío la noche anterior. La chica se detuvo unos instantes con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y dándole la espalda.

—Comí algo antes de que despertaras, además tengo el estómago revuelto, deben ser los nervios. Date prisa— y se metió a su habitación cerrando cuidadosamente. Nada más cerrar se recargo en la puerta suspirando, tenía que ser más alegre si quería que Soul no lo notara. Aún no, al menos.

Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer. Ni que pensar. Hace unos días estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando para exámenes finales, deseaba poder convertirse en profesora en el Shibusen lo cual era un honor, y debía poner todo su empeño si quería lograrlo. Había estado estudiado tanto que se había perdido la pedida de mano de Tsubaki, el primer beso de Chrona y la extraña primera cita de Patty. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber abrazado a Tsubaki y llorar con ella de alegría, ayudar a Chrona a "lidiar" con el beso y por supuesto, conocer al valiente que había salido con Patty. Pero no, ella había estado tan enfrascada en su futuro que no le preocupo mucho lo demás; hasta que había colapsado en la biblioteca y el único que la encontró fue el profesor Stein tirada en el suelo, la había llevado a la enfermería; ella había creído que probablemente era anemia, por haberse mal alimentado con todo eso del estudio. Pero su profesor había insistido en que debía hacerse unos exámenes, debido a que en el pasado había estado en contacto con la sangre negra de Soul, y para sorpresa de ambos no era nada de eso. Era algo más sencillo y terrorífico que la sangre negra, era algo tan devastador entre los demás, como el cáncer, y ella no podía creer que una enfermad tan común como esa fuera a quitarle la vida, alguien como ella que era todo menos normal, alguien que llevaba la sangre de un arma y un técnico, una enfermedad "común" que le puede dar a cualquiera le contaba los días. No es que ella fuera "Dios" como se autoproclamaba Black Star, ni que se creyera superior a los demás, pero siempre pensó que moriría en batalla, y para que mentir, jamás pensó en la muerte, al menos no la suya. Porque nunca le importo, por que al principio era demasiado joven para pensar en morir, y después ni siquiera tenía tiempo, tantas batallas, tantas almas que salvar que pensar en la suya era egoísta, pero cuando al fin acabo todo, cuando podía ver un futuro, llegaba esto. Era hasta cierto punto absurdo. Y en realidad todos esos pensamientos, absurdos también, era parte del miedo. Porque sí, estaba aterrada, jamás había tenido tanto miedo a la muerte como ahora.

—Maka, estoy listo, date prisa— la voz de su arma la sobresalto, se había quedado de pie enfrente de la puerta sin sentir el paso de los minutos, se acercó a su escritorio para tomar su mochila y no pudo evitar verse en el espejo, se sorprendió de ver sus mejillas húmedas, al parecer había llorado, otra vez. — ¡Maka!— se giró y busco un pañuelo para limpiarse los residuos de lágrimas. Pero aun así tenía los ojos rojos. Y contra eso no podía hacer nada, esperaba que Soul no lo notara.

— ¡Ya voy!— se miró una última vez en el espejo, suspiro y se sonrió, pero parecía más una mueca, el tiempo se le acababa. Y ella cada vez se sentía más débil. Mas cansada de fingir que todo estaba bien.

* * *

—Bien, pueden comenzar— un hombre con bata blanca y una tuerca en la cabeza daba instrucciones a su grupo de alumnos, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver a una persona en especial, a su alumna más brillante.

Él no era una persona sentimental, eso era una pérdida de cerebro. No obstante, no podía dejar de pensar que esta situación era absurda… e injusta. Alguien tan joven no debía pasar por lo que Maka Albarn pasaba. Tenía días estudiando el caso de su alumna y las cosas no eran muy favorables pero no es como si todo estuviera perdido. Al menos eso quería pensar.

Ella parecía distraída, veía el examen con el ceño fruncido y deslizaba el lápiz sobre la hoja. Sí, lo sabía, el examen no era difícil. Así lo había planeado, que no fuera difícil. Pero estaba seguro de que muchos reprobarían. Debía encontrar algo más. Algo que fuera clave. Algo que le permitiera vivir.

* * *

—Que examen más pesado— un grupo de siete chicos caminaban por los pasillos del Shhibusen en dirección a la salida, hacia la libertad.

—Pues yo pienso que fue demasiado fácil— Maka miro a Black Star, como podía decir que eso había sido pesado, fue el examen más fácil de la historia, demasiado, según ella.

—Maka tiene razón, el examen era sencillo—Tsubaki le sonrió a Maka mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa desganada— Supongo que el profesor Stein no quería que saliéramos muy mal.

—Hay algo detrás de todo esto, ese loco trama algo. Hasta yo lo sentí menos complicado— todos miraron a Soul como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas más, eso lo hizo enojar— ¿Qué?, olvidan que vivo con la matadita de Maka, esta mujer tiene la casa llena de notitas. A donde quiera que vayas te enteras que el cincuenta por ciento de las brujas fueron asesinadas en la extraña cruzada de 1895.

Todos miraron a Soul horrorizados por semejante revelación, al parecer el Evans había estudiado sin querer. El chico bufo algo ofendido. Giro el rostro molesto con sus "amigos" mientras Tsubaki, Liz y Kid felicitaban a Maka por lograr que Soul estudiara un poco, y Black Star le daba el pésame a su mejor amigo diciéndole que así empezaban los cerebritos y que ya podía despedirse de ser alguien Cool. El albino se lanzó en contra de Black Star para golpearlo mientras el "dios" huía alegando que un simple mortal no podría con él, Kid suspiro e intento interferir entre estos viéndose envuelto de inmediato en la pelea, Liz reía viendo a los tres locos pelear mientras Tsubaki intentaba detenerlos, y ante esta imagen Maka sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar.

Y se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo cuando un sentimiento vibró en su cuerpo, un sentimiento que jamás le había gustado que habitara dentro de ella… la envidia.

Verlos ahí, tan llenos de vida, riendo, sin dolor ni preocupaciones de pensar que todo podría ser su última vez le rompió el alma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se mordió el labio tan fuerte que empezó a dolerle, y mientras sus amigas se entretenían en el espectáculo de Soul, Black y Kid, se escabullo alejándose de ellos.

—Maka-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme a…?—Tsubaki se percató de la ausencia de su amiga— ¿Dónde está, Maka-chan?, Liz-chan ¿la has visto?— Liz se giró y busco con la mirada a la rubia, frunció el ceño, esa niña llevaba días rara.

— ¡oigan idiotas, por su culpa Maka se fue!— nada más decir esto el trio de inmaduros dejó de pelear notando la ausencia de la aludida. Soul frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora donde se había metido su amiga?

* * *

Aprovechando la ocasión la Albarn se dirigió a la enfermería de la escuela donde el profesor Stein la esperaba en un consultorio. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, toco la puerta.

—Adelante—la chica suspiró antes de poner la mano en la cerradura y girarla. A paso lento atravesó el pequeño cuarto y tomo asiento delante del escritorio donde Stein leía unos documentos sin mirarla. — ¿Cómo te has sentido, Maka?

La chica suspiro, sentía que aún no estaba preparada. — En realidad me he sentido bien. No me ha dolido nada, no he vuelto a perder la conciencia ni he tenido algún tipo de problemas. Pareciera que no estoy enferma— pero ambos saben que no es así.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso, te haré unos nuevos estudios, y contactare con un viejo colega especialista en esto, no debes alterarte…solo por precaución.

Stein la veía fijamente, mientras ella asentía— Esta bien.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien ya?— la chica negaba con la cabeza, en realidad no pensaba hacerlo. No quería decirle a alguien… decirle a alguien seria…como volverlo realidad y eso la asustaba.

—Debes decirle a alguien, Maka. Es recomendable que vengas acompañada a los estudios. Estos que te realizaré son solo el principio.

—Tengo miedo— era la primera vez que Maka lo decía en voz alta desde que se enteró. Y ni siquiera pensó que se lo diría a alguien como el profesor. Pero ciertamente estaba aterrada.

—Lo sé— el peli plateado la miró mientras suspiraba, esa niña lo iba a matar. — Es por eso que alguien debe saberlo, no debes cargar con esto tu sola.

—Lo pensaré.

—Se lo dije a Spirit-sempai— y en ese momento Maka sintió que el aire le faltaba. Su padre. Esto no podía ser. El aire le falto, las manos le temblaron, comenzó a sudar y al final vio todo rojo.

— ¡No tenía ningún derecho, yo pensaba decirlo a mi manera, no puede tomar decisiones por otras personas!— los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor. Se levantó de golpe con las manos vueltas puños, la respiración agitada y los nervios destrozados. — ¿Cuándo?

—Esta misma mañana— Maka asintió, mientras las palabras intentaban posicionarse en sus pensamientos. Lo sabía. Spirit lo sabía. Su papá. No tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarse al llanto de su padre. Estaba cansada. Se alejó del escritorio con camino hacia la salida—Te espero en dos días para los estudios.

Y en la habitación solo se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Death City retrasando el momento que suponía le esperaba. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que su padre estaba en su casa esperándola. No quería verlo, no quería tener que abrazarlo y consolarlo porque ella estaba enferma, y muy secretamente no quería ver a su papá por la razón de que verlo triste y dolido sería demasiado para ella. Sumergida en sus pensamientos y sensaciones no se percató de unos temerosos ojos la observaban, los ojos de una chica peli-rosa.

Chrona ya había escuchado que su amiga estaba extraña, Soul le había preguntado si no sabía que tenía Maka. Y ella estaba muy preocupada, últimamente la rubia parecía triste, absorta. Algo extraño le sucedía y parecía no querer que los demás supieran, lo sabía por la manera en que de pronto parecía sonreír cuando alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien. Quería ayudarla. Pero también sentía que aquello no le iba a gustar.

* * *

Maka regresó a su departamento a paso desganado, después de darle miles de vueltas había decidido darle fin a todo esto. Subía las escaleras rumbo a su piso, retardando el momento, no quería verlo. Estaba segura del número que le esperaba, que su papá estaría devastado por todo esto, pero ella también lo estaba como para ir y fingir que se encontraba tranquila. Pero en realidad, no podía hacer otra cosa más.

Abrió la puerta del departamento suspirando para armarse de valor, al entrar observo que su padre se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de su mesa con los brazos recargados en la madera, se sostenía la cabeza y observaba la superficie totalmente abstraído. El pelirrojo escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y alzó la vista observando a su hija. Los bellos ojos jades de su retoño le devolvían la mirada, esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, pero mil veces más bellos, lucían aterrados y eso le oprimió el corazón de la manera más dolorosa que había experimentado en su vida.

Maka se recompuso, entró y se acercó a la mesa para afrontar lo que se venía, Spirit se levantó para encararla; estaban de frente separados por unos cuantos pasos, pero sin poder pronunciar palabras.

—Maka… —la voz de su padre se cortó al final de su nombre y ella solo esperaba que él se pusiera a llorar como siempre, pero esta vez Maka planeaba abrazarlo, por todos los abrazos que había rechazado. Sin embargo el Albarn la miró y abrió los brazos hacia ella mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante, a la altura de sus brazos. La imagen transporto a Maka muchos años atrás, demasiados que parecían más bien un sueño. Retrocedió en el tiempo, hasta un punto en especial, un punto donde una pequeña niña rubia de escasos cinco años lloraba desconsolada en la oscuridad de su habitación después de despertar de una pesadilla, una pesadilla demasiado tonta donde su papá la abandonaba, un preludio del futuro, pero eso la pequeña Maka no lo sabía, solo sabía que al despertar su papá no estaba y eso la asustó, lloro tanto hasta que la puerta se abrió y un pelirrojo hombre joven la miraba asustado al ver aquel llanto desconsolado de su pequeña. Se acercó y la abrazó revisando que estuviera bien mientras poco a poco se tranquilizaba al comprender que era lo que sucedía. Suspirando, el joven padre, miro a los ojos a su bebé y le sonreía infundiéndole valor y sonrió aún más fuerte cuando ella le devolvió la desdentada sonrisa.

Pero ahora era diferente, porque ella ya no era una niña, ya no era un bebe llorón, esto NO era una pesadilla. Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió a Maka, fue la diferencia de este Spirit que tenía delante al Spirit de hace catorce años, los años habían pasado, sí, pero lo que asusto a la rubia fue el terror que se veía en la mirada de su papá. Estaba asustado. Y ella también. Y todo cambio, de pronto la que quería llorar era ella, porque se dio cuenta de algo, algo que había pasado por alto. Había olvidado que el hombre que tenía enfrente iba a perder a su única y tan amada hija.

—Papa… —lo que sea que pensaba decirle se le atoro en la garganta y solo pudo dar dos temblorosos pasos hacia su padre quien la recibió y la abrazo fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Y Maka no quería que la dejara ir. Se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo, todo este tiempo se había preocupado de todos…menos de este hombre, que la sostenía mientras los llevaba al sillón y la sentaba en sus piernas como a una niña. No pensó que esto era más grande que todos los problemas que tenía a diario con el hombre que le dio la vida. Esto era inmensamente más grande, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas anunciando que el dolor la superaba. —Lo siento, papá. Lo siento.

Spirit abrazo a su pequeña aún más fuerte, sintiendo que el corazón se le hacía mil pedazos, su pequeña y frágil niña se estaba desmoronando en sus brazos presa de un dolor inimaginable—No tienes por qué disculparte, Maka. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Maka lloró aferrada a su padre, mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas y besaba sus mejillas ignorando el hecho de que él igual lloraba. La rubia se aferró a la camisa de Spirit mientras él acariciaba su espalda lentamente, como cuando ella tenía pesadillas. Las convulsiones provocadas por el llanto poco a poco se fueron calmando, sentía que debía hablar, decir algo, pero nada se le venía a la mente. Maka Albarn estaba totalmente en blanco, como no había estado desde que el profesor Stein le informo de su condición. Era hasta cierto punto ridículo. En los brazos de ese hombre ella se sentía en paz. Una paz cálida y maravillosa. De pronto lo notó, era el alma de su papá quien le transmitía esa paz, el alma que normalmente tenía una "sensación repugnante y pervertida" en realidad era cálida; siempre lo había sido, pero sentir el alma de su papá cerca solo significaba dolor en Maka. Pero ahora ya no, en esos momentos no le importaba que Spirit fuera un infiel, al menos no mucho, o que fuera un mal esposo, porque algo que Spirit si era, y que ella lo constataba, era un buen padre. La clase de padre que Maka necesitaba. Y eso solo ocasionó que llorara más fuerte con el sentimiento de culpa aumentado.

Se sintió terriblemente mal por todos esos años lejos de su papá, sabía que no era del todo su culpa, pero si ella no hubiera sido tan orgullosa y hubiera entendido que su papá la quería igual que siempre esto no estaría pasando. El divorcio le dolió sí, pero tampoco era la última hija que presenciaba un divorcio… en esos momentos se sentía una tonta. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pedirle disculpas… pero nada salía de sus labios.

—No tienes que decirme algo, Maka. — Su padre suspiró— Hablé con Stein, me comento lo de tus estudios. Solo quiero pedirte que me dejes ir contigo.

Algo dentro de ella se removió, sorprendiéndola, ya se imaginaba que le pediría algo como eso, lo que no se esperaba es que ella de verdad quisiera con toda el alma que la acompañara. Asintió lentamente, mientras una cansada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Un ruido los alerto, el sonido de unas llaves tintineando les advirtió que pronto tendrían compañía, una compañía albina. Maka se levantó del regazo de su papá y se limpió las lágrimas, Spirit comprendió que el arma de su hija no sabía nada de todo aquello así que se levantó e imitándola se limpió el rostro, justo para ver a Soul entrar por la puerta.

El albino al se les quedo mirando extrañado desde el umbral. No es que el fuera muy perceptivo pero estaba seguro de que interrumpía algo. No pudo evitar pensar que ellos lucían extraños. Lucían ligeramente en paz.

—De acuerdo, Maka, debo irme. Tengo que ver unos asuntos del Shibusen— el pelirrojo se giró y abrazo brevemente a su pequeña. No quería irse, no quería dejarla, no ahora. Pero sabía que Maka no le había dicho a nadie, ni a Soul. —Debes decirle— susurro muy bajito, solo para que ella escuchara. La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo, asintió casi imperceptiblemente, solo para que Spirit lo notara. El pelirrojo se alejó de su hija y camino rápidamente y sin mirar al chico, aun contenía las lágrimas y paso de largo hacia la puerta. Soul se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar extrañado de que no le lanzara ninguna de sus típicas amenazas con respecto a su hija. El albino giro la cabeza hacia su técnico y observo curioso como ella miraba la espalda de su padre irse poco a poco, y en un instante Soul supo que el mundo se volvió loco, porque lo que pasó después no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Papá!— Spirit detuvo su marcha y giro el rostro hacia su niña, aun con la mano en la manija de la puerta— Te quiero.— Tanto Spirit como Soul abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y el albino dudo de que esas palabras salieran de su orgullosa técnico, por parte del pelirrojo, las lágrimas que luchó por contener ganaron la partida y salieron sin reparos, regreso sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que su mortal cuerpo se lo permitió y en cuatro largas zancadas envolvió a su hija en sus brazos. Brazos que esta vez no podían protegerla. Y de nueva cuenta se sintió tan inútil.

—Te quiero mucho más, _princesa_— los ojos de Maka se anegaron en lágrimas al escuchar de nueva cuenta a su padre llamarla así. Torpemente rodeo la amplia espalda de su papá. ¡Shinigami-sama! Como quería tanto a este tonto e infiel hombre. Luchando por contener los sollozos abrazo más fuerte a Spirit.

La escena era muy conmovedora, demasiado, pero para Soul Eater era algo del otro mundo. El abrazo duro probablemente un largo y asfixiante minuto. Si no hubiera estado tan en shock lo hubiera notado. Al cabo de un tiempo más, no sabría decir cuánto, ellos se separaron, y Soul noto que las mejillas de Maka estaban sonrosadas y húmedas, ¿estaba llorando?, y después ocurrió algo mucho más extraño, ella sonrió, le sonrió a Spirit como jamás había visto sonreír a Maka. Y por un instante a Soul el pareció ver a una pequeña Maka, una niña de papá. Spirit beso amorosamente la frente de su hija.

El pelirrojo se separó de Maka, le sonrió y se giró, camino sin mirar a Soul para que no notara su lloroso rostro y la contradictoria sonrisa en sus labios. El chico aún seguía en shock, salió de su trance al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. El Evans noto que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta mirando a la nada con cara de bobo, sacudió la cabeza intentando salir de la impresión, giro el rostro hacia la sala y descubrió que Maka aun miraba la puerta con una extraña sonrisa. Sintiéndose más cuerdo Soul camino hacia ella, quien no había notado que el chico se acercaba, se puso delante de Maka y la miro insistentemente. La rubia sintió una mirada intensa y al salir de sus revoltosos pensamientos noto la repentina cercanía de Soul y la mirada interrogante de él. Ella suspiro intentando poner su cara de "no pasa nada" y lo miro.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Soul lucia desconcertado, y no era para más, ella sabía que lo que acababa de presenciar el albino era digno de plasmar en libros de historia.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pero no por eso se pondría a darle explicaciones, de pronto se sentía muy cansada y esta vez no solo era emocionalmente.

— ¡Le acabas de decir al viejo que lo quieres!— La rubio frunció el entrecejo ante el alto volumen de la voz de Soul.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero, es mi papá, Soul— frunciendo el ceño la rubia lo miro mal, Soul sintió que de pronto había dicho algo malo.

—Sí, ya sé que es tu papá, solo que es…extraño. Que le digas eso— y para acabar el día con cuestiones fuera del alcance del arma, Maka sonrió, de nuevo esa sonrisa que le heló la sangre y ocasionó un extraño escalofrío por la columna. La rubia miro hacia la puerta durante unos segundos que a Soul le parecieron eternos.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser la última vez— Soul frunció el ceño. Y de nuevo esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien le recorrió el cuerpo. De pronto algo extraño sucedió. Maka lo miro, sus ojos jades se fijaron en los suyos, de un rojo sangre. Lo observó de una manera que se sintió invadido, como si de pronto Maka pudiera ver más allá de él. Como si pudiera leer su alma, no es que fuera la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos o que viera su alma, pero esta vez había un tinte diferente, era como si de pronto Maka quisiera cruzar la línea que ellos se habían puesto, inconscientemente. Maka quería derribar alguna muralla que ni siquiera sabían que existía, y por alguna extraña razón él estaba dispuesto a tirarla con sus propias manos. Algo en la mirada de Maka lo hacía querer abrazarla fuertemente, quería derribar cualquier barrera que existiera, algo en la mirada de Maka lo llenaba de urgencia… y desesperanza. Como si él fuera demasiado pequeño ante algo tan grande.

—Estás extraña— lo dijo más como un susurro, pero en el silencio y la quietud del departamento sonó más como un grito. Maka suspiro, le sonrió de nueva cuenta a Soul y negó ligeramente la cabeza, la chica dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—Te toca hacer la cena— sin mirarlo al hablar abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encerró en ella. Dejando nuevamente a Soul solo, pero esta vez totalmente convencido de que algo no estaba para nada bien, y asustado decidió que averiguaría que era aquello.

_Algo no andaba bien._

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? n/n vale que lo haya hecho de corazón por favor, tomatazos, reclamos, felicitaciones(?), sugerencias déjenme un review, me haria inmensamente feliz!

un beso, chao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo-sama.

Hello! Estoy de Vuelta! y que creen!? Estoy de vacaciones! sii! al fin libree por dos bellos meses!

y bueno! que mejor manera de festejar que actualizando! :3 por cierto! estoy totalmente emocioada y agradecida por las bellas personitas que me dejjaron un review :3

A:tsuki.1416, .Evans, Jumbiie Hana, Evanelly, Maka Death y a Moon Sweet Pink que ella me reviso mi fic! 3 graciaaas! te debo una enooorme! y bueno, estoy emocinada porque me estoy enamorada de mihistoria, y creo que es bueno porque eso me hace poner mas empeño en ella.

Espero que el segundo cap lees guste! a leer!

* * *

Una joven rubia se encontraba sentada en una sala de espera, moviendo el pie insistentemente contra el suelo, miraba constantemente el reloj que se encontraba frente a ella, y cada vez sentía que respirar la costaba más, la mano de un hombre tomo las suyas y las apretó fuertemente, la chica giro el rostro y observo la ligera sonrisa que su papá le daba.

—Tranquila Maka, todo estará bien— ella suspiro y asintió, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando pasaron cuatro días, simplemente cuando se levantó una mañana se encontró con que tenía que ir al realizarse los estudios. Y ahora, dos días después, se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera por los resultados. Aun recordaba la mirada de sorpresa de Soul al ver salir a su técnico acompañada de su padre, y dos veces. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que él se enterara, pero por el momento no tenía la fortaleza para explicarle.

El profesor Stein salió de un consultorio que tenía grabado un nombre. Un nombre que Maka no reconocía_. "Dr. Graham Brennan"_

El albino se acercó a ellos con un pausado caminar, se detuvo delante de Spirit.

—El doctor Brennan es un colega en medicina que es experto en estos problemas. Le hablé del caso de Maka, dijo que va a ayudar.

Ella suspiro, de pronto comenzó a sentir mucho frio y escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo. Fue en ese momento en que lo notó, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de la verdad…_estaba enferma, muy enferma_.

Caminaron a paso lento siguiendo a Stein, él abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Maka y a Spirit para después cerrar la puerta. El hombre que Maka observo era todo menos lo que se había imagino. Era un hombre joven, demasiado, tal vez de unos treinta y muchos y cuarenta y pocos; que la miraba de una manera cálida y le sonreía amigablemente. Al verlos entrar el de bata se paró y extendió su mano hacia la chica.

—Tú debes ser Maka, mucho gusto, soy el doctor Graham Brennan y ayudaré a Stein con el caso. —la rubia asintió y estrechó la mano del hombre castaño— y usted debe ser el padre, un gusto señor.

Spirit lo miró, era demasiado joven. Le tendió la mano dándole un fuerte apretón intentando amedrentar al médico. El doctor sonrió ante esto.

—Siéntense, por favor— Maka y Spirit tomaron asiento en las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio del doctor Brennan, mientras que Stein permaneció de pie detrás de ellos, la sonrisa amable del doctor cambio, de pronto su rostro pareció tomar un tinte…profesional.— He revisado los estudios que te realizamos hace dos días Maka.

El castaño los miró, había algo en la mirada turquesa del hombre enfrente de ella que le hizo querer salir corriendo y esconderse lejos de esta tormenta.

— ¿Cuál es mi condición?— no se había dado cuenta de cuando había comenzado a temblar hasta que su papá le tomo de la mano para mantenerla quieta, un suspiro resonó en el consultorio, Brennan habló.

—Es cáncer, Maka. — un sollozo salió de los labios de su papá, un suspiro de Stein, y ella no podía reaccionar.

— ¿Cuánto me queda?— sus acompañantes la miraron alarmados y el doctor le sonrió amablemente.

—Maka…— Spirit le tomo la mano, ¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto su hija? Había sido él la persona que merecía todo esto, no su pequeña. Ella era buena, era amable y tan inocente, ella no merecía esto.

—Aún es pronto, Maka, necesitamos hablar.

— ¿De qué hay que hablar? ¿De qué voy a morir, de eso?— su papá apretó más fuerte su mano, ella giro el rostro hacia él y los ojos jade le devolvieron la mirada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba reaccionando bien, suspiró— Lo siento, pero esto es…

—Lo sé, Maka. Pero debes saber que cáncer no siempre significa muerte, para eso son los nuevos análisis para saber cómo proceder. — la rubia asintió. Respiro una vez más, devolvió el apretón a su padre, y deseo que Soul estuviera ahí para tomarle la otra mano, miro al doctor y le indico que prosiguiera— Como sabrás, el diagnostico de leucemia fue muy prematuro, es por eso que tuvimos que realizarte aquella biopsia—los hombros de Maka se tensaron al recordar el terrible miedo que sintió al verse sola en un quirófano. — sabemos qué tipo de leucemia tienes y en base a eso actuaremos.

— ¿Voy a morir?—La voz de Maka resonó en el lugar como algo ecoico, se podía sentir la angustia de los ocupantes en el consultorio—Sé que aún hay cosas por hacer, pero todos aquí sabemos que lo que tengo no es algo muy fácil de combatir, no es como tener una gripa, necesito saber de acuerdo a mi estado médico, que posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir.

—Son altas, Maka, muy altas—la rubia miro al doctor fijamente, intentando encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su voz, no es que fuera muy buena leyendo emociones, pero no había nada que ella pudiera encontrar en el rostro del médico que le indicara que mentía, los hombros de la chica se relajaron un poco, solo un poco.

—De acuerdo, haga lo que tenga que hacer— el doctor Brennan asintió y reviso unos papeles mientras comenzaba a explicarles la importancia de los estudios y los distintos procedimientos, pero la mente de la Albarn dejo de prestar atención cuando el doctor dijo _"quimioterapia"_. Todo esto era real, esto le estaba ocurriendo, dijera lo que el doctor dijera, a pesar de cualquier porcentaje… estaba aterrada.

* * *

— ¡Te lo digo, viejo, estas exagerando!—un chico de extravagante cabello azul se encontraba en el departamento de Soul y Maka cómodamente sentado en sillón de dos plazas. —Es su padre, Soul.

—No entiendes, Black, ellos están…extraños. — nadie entendería, nadie podría entender lo que Soul veía, era como si años y años de guerra se hubieran acabado como si nada. Sabía que Maka quería a su papá, y tal vez Black Star tenía razón, suspiró. — pero aun así a Maka le sucede algo.

—Tal vez ya tiene novio— el refresco que Soul intentaba pasar por su garganta se desvió al camino equivocado y termino ahogándose. El peliazul soltó una escandalosa carcajada típica de él. —Vamos, Soul, sabias que algún día alguien más se llevaría a tu mejor amiga.

El albino frunció el ceño, si por supuesto que sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero ¿Maka con novio?, ¿y sin decírselo?, eso era imposible.

—No es eso, Black Star, estoy seguro que no eso.— el peli azul se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía la vista hacia el programa de televisión que estaban viendo antes de que Soul exteriorizara sus dudas.

El sonido de voces fuera del departamento hizo que el dueño del departamento mirara hacia la puerta. Habían vuelto. La entrada se abrió, y Maka entro por ella, antes de cerrar se giro dijo algo a quien sea que estuviera afuera, sonrió y después cerro. La chica se sintió observada, alzo la vista y unos ojos rojos la miraban intensamente, esto la hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Soul la miró, observando bien a Maka se le veía algo diferente, cansada. Pálida.

—Eso debo preguntarte a ti. No luces bien. — la rubia sintió como algo frio resbala por su espalda, Soul no podía darse cuenta de nada con solo verla ¿o sí? No era el tipo de persona demasiado observadora.

—Estoy bien, ¿Por qué dices eso?— los hombros de la chica se tensaron cuando Soul se levantó del asiento, llamando la atención de Black Star que en ese momento noto la presencia de la chica, el albino camino hacia ella y se detuvo a poco centímetros de Maka. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, ya que era más alto.

—Porque estas pálida, te ves más delgada… y llevas días rara. ¿Qué sucede?— ella se tensó, ¿Qué decir? No podía decirle la verdad, aun no y en realidad a como se iban desarrollando las cosas y después de lo que el doctor le había dicho ese día pensaba en irse a otro lugar donde nadie la viera morir. Así que opto por mentir.

—No sé de qué hablas, Soul, el único raro aquí eres tú, parece que nunca me has visto nerviosa por mis estudios, sabes que esto es muy importante— la rubia la miro mal, abrazo más el abrigo que traía consigo giro el rostro hacia Black Star— ¿y tú que haces aquí? Pensé que Tsubaki te tenia escogiendo invitaciones de boda. — su peli azul amigo frunció la boca ocasionando que Maka riera.

—Tsubaki se volvió loca, jamás pensé que esto la haría ponerse tan…estresada— Maka sonrió, miro a Black Star mientras se acercaba a él para ponerle una mano en el hombro y darle palmaditas.

—Debes entenderla, no todos los días se casa con la persona que ama— las mejillas del ninja se tiñeron de rojo, mientras Soul observaba a Maka y pesaba que tal vez si estaba exagerando— apóyala Black, si no lo haces te arrepentirás. Las bodas son el momento más feliz de las mujeres, aunque yo nunca lo vi de esa forma, Tsubaki si piensa que es importante— la mirada de Maka dejo enfocar a su amigo para perderse en la nada— no todos van a tener la oportunidad de saber eso.

Genial, justo en ese momento de su vida tenía que pensar en el matrimonio. Pero fue inevitable, era sabido que cuando te quitan algo es cuando más lo deseas, y por alguna extraña razón había pensado en una boda. El vestido blanco, el ramo, las flores, la música… el novio. No sabía si ella podría experimentarlo o decidir no experimentarlo y lo que en ese momento le preocupaba era… ¿podría asistir a la boda de su mejor amiga?

— ¡Hey, Maka!— el grito de Black Star la saco de su estado de ensoñación percatándose de que los chicos la miraban extrañados y preocupados.

— ¿He?, ah sí, lo siento me fui un momento— la rubia se alejó del peliazul y le sonrió—Dile a Tsubaki que me pasare mañana a ayudarla. — rápidamente si giro y camino a hacia su habitación. Cerro de un portazo, recargo la espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer poco a poco. No podía ser, era tan tonta, mira que ponerse a llorar por algo como una boda.

Fuera de la habitación los dos amigos miraban la puerta de Maka con expresiones de incredulidad.

— ¿Viste eso Black Star? ¡Te dije que Maka estaba extraña!— Soul señalaba la puerta de la rubia mientras gritaba entre susurros. El peliazul asintió.

—Tienes razón, viejo, Maka luce más zafada de lo normal. — El azulito lo miró—Creo que tiene novio— Soul miro con cara de incredulidad a su amigo. No podía ser cierto. — mejor me voy, loca y todo Maka tiene razón, Tsubaki ha de estar buscándome por las invitaciones. — y con eso salió del departamento. Soul se dejó caer en el sofá, el idiota de Black Star no había ayudado en nada. En realidad no lo esperaba. Pero al menos algo había salido de eso.

Esa noche había comprobado que a Maka _si_ le pasaba algo.

* * *

La mañana llego a Death City más fría de lo usual, anunciando la llegada del Otoño, en el pequeño departamento de Maka y Soul se preparaban para una tarde movida, Soul iría con los chicos a tomarse las medidas para los trajes de la boda, y Maka se reuniría con las chicas para ayudar a Tsubaki con los detalles que el novio simplemente ignoraba, que era prácticamente todo.

—Veo que hoy tienes apetito— Maka alzo la mirada hacia su compañero y le sonrió mientras asentía.

— Me siento más tranquila ahora, y pasar tiempo con las chicas me relaja. —Soul miro a Maka comer, tal vez la noche anterior si estaba exagerando, la rubia lucia totalmente normal, pero había algo que no le gustaba, por eso había ideado un plan para ello.

—Escuché que ustedes irán a tomarse las medidas para los trajes de dama de honor esta semana— ella asintió, mientras se servía jugo de naranja para poder pasar los huevos motuleños— ¿y qué piensas hacer?— Maka lo miro enarcando una ceja, pero Soul no la dejo continuar— me refiero al hecho de que todas se verán despampanantes en sus vestidos y tu… ¿usarás relleno?—el tenedor que Maka sostenía se estrelló contra el plato y sintió como sus orejas se calentaban, probablemente las tendría rojas, miro a su arma, el chico sonreía con suficiencia como siempre que le tomaba el pelo, ella se puso de pie y justo cuando estuvo a punto de gritar y golpear a su arma… comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

La risa de Maka inundo el pequeño comedor, para la incredulidad de Soul, la rubia reía abiertamente, el albino miraba a su compañera agarrarse el estómago y limpiarse una lagrima sin parar de reír. —Tienes razón , Soul, creo usare relleno.— y ese fue el colmo, ¿Qué le pasaba a su técnico?, Maka hizo unas largas inhalaciones para controlar su risa, sin mucho éxito pues volvía a reír, lucho unos instantes hasta que se controló lo suficiente para caminar y no tambalearse de la risa, se dirigió al lavabo para depositar su plato, y siguió de largo hacia su cuarto, pasando al lado de Soul quien al ver a su compañera pasar cerca de él se hizo pequeño al temer que todo fuera una actuación para despistarlo y recibir un buen golpe, pero su amiga paso de largo y entro a su habitación aun soltando ligeras carcajadas.

Maka entro a su habitación aun riendo, no, no estaba loca, simplemente que la "broma" de Soul le había hecho hervir la sangre, quiso golpear a Soul y estrellarle un libro en toda su torpe y albina cabeza y… se había sentido genial, se había sentido ella misma. Había olvidado todo. Desde el día en que empezó todo el asunto de su enfermedad había dejado de ser ella, para convertirse en una sombra, así lo sentía, ahora era más como una sombra de lo que una vez fue, pero Soul había logrado que se sintiera ella misma, que recordara como se sentía ser normal. Ser la de siempre; era algo totalmente difícil de explicar y de entender. Ni ella misma lo entendía. Sonrío, a paso lento se dirigió a su tocador, mientras se veía en el espejo, la noche anterior Soul le había dicho que estaba más delgada, y era la verdad, había bajado cuatro kilos de pura preocupación. Los recuerdos de la consulta del día anterior revolotearon en su mente.

—_Maka como sabes tenemos los resultados, sabemos exactamente que tienes, necesitamos comenzar con las quimioterapias, si actuamos rápido, podremos acabar con esto— el doctor miraba Maka quien parecía estar lejos de ahí— Maka… ¿me escuchas?...¿Maka?— la chica pego un brinquito y miro al doctor; lo que el medico vio le helo el corazón, a pesar de ser oncólogo y ver casos como los de esa muchachita rubia, aun no se acostumbraba a la desesperanza en los ojos de sus pacientes al saberse enfermos, era demasiado doloroso— Maka, necesitamos agendar tu tratamiento.— la rubia contuvo la respiración, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, ella negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie._

— _¿Puede aplazarlo un poco?— todos en la habitación la miraron extrañados, el doctor la observo y después sonrió, de una forma que le revolvió el estómago…tristeza, la miraba con tristeza— escuche, mi amiga va a casarse, ¿sabe? Y me eligió como dama de honor, se supone que tengo que estar con ella cuando elija el pastel, los manteles, las flores y todo eso. No puedo decirle que no la voy a poder acompañar porque estaré en el hospital con una jeringa en el brazo recibiendo mi quimio…—no pudo seguir, ella suspiró— mi quimioterapia, no puedo hacerle esto. ¿Qué cree que sentirá al saber que su amiga se morirá? ¿Qué su mejor amiga no ira a su boda porque probablemente este internada o esté muerta?— Maka se giró a su papá, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón se le oprimió— No puedo hacerle esto a Tsubaki, papá, no puedo. _

_Todos en la habitación la miraron, ella se giró hacia el doctor, el castaño le indico que se sentara, con un suspiro ella obedeció. —Maka sé que es importante asistir a la boda de tu amiga, pero esto también es importante, estoy seguro que tu mejor amiga preferiría que no pudieras ir a su boda por estar tratándote, luchando, a saber que jamás te podrá volver a ver— los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas— es importante que iniciemos el tratamiento._

_Fue en ese momento cuando el mundo se le vino abajo. Sabía que tendría que decirle a todos de su condición. A Soul. No quería verlos sufrir._

— _¿Cuándo sería conveniente comenzar?— Spirit miraba ansioso al doctor, aun pensaba que era demasiado joven, pero por alguna razón aquel joven comenzaba a darle mucha confianza. El medico enfoco la vista en su ordenador, tecleo algunas palabras, clickeo por aquí y por allá, el corazón de Maka latía a mil._

—_El próximos Lunes podría ser— el corazón de Maka dio un vuelco, ¿cinco días? ¿No era muy pronto?_

— _¿No es muy apresurado, doctor?— los ojos de la rubia se encontraban cerrados, se sentía tonta, mira que preguntar algo así, pero aun había algo en ella, muy en el fondo que esperaba que el doctor le dijera que todo era una broma, una mala broma._

—_Creo que no, Maka. — ella asintió, lo sabía, solo quería asegurarse. _

—_Tengo una pregunta, cuando venga a la quimioterapia, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré internada?— Spirit miro al doctor esperando su respuesta, él también quería saber. Stein que hasta el momento permanecía callado observo a Brennan, ese muchacho siempre involucrándose demás. Él también quería saber, necesitaba los días que Maka tendría una justificación en la escuela, no esperaba que se quedara en casa, al menos no la primera semana. _

—_Supongo que dependerá de tu reacción, pero no serán más de tres días, serás ingresada cada vez que vengas a recibir el tratamiento y dada de alta una vez estable._

Y aun no sabía cómo decirles a los demás que dentro de poco no la verían por tres días, no sabía cómo decirlo. Suspiro, se giró a su closet y saco un abrigo café, mientras se lo colocaba en su espejo de cuerpo completo se observó atentamente. Había cambiado mucho todos estos años, hacía ya bastante tiempo que ya no usaba la gabardina negra y su falda escocesa, ni sus chalecos color crema, Liz prácticamente la había obligado cambiar de guardarropa. Se fijó en lo que traía, jeans deslavados, blusa de estampado semi infantil, frunció el ceño, eso no era lo que Liz le había comprado. Cierto, con lo demás no se sentía cómoda, pero viéndose en el espejo una duda salto en su mente ¿desde cuándo usaba tan horrible ropa? No, la ropa no era horrible, al menos no tanto, es más hasta le gustaba, pero la razón por la que solo usaba esos trapos era porque no quería parecer plástica. Que persona más tonta había sido, si a ella le gustaba la moda, siempre le había gustado, se sabia los colores de temporada, después de todo era mujer y había crecido. Pero no quería parecer superficial, y ahora, tenía un closet lleno de ropa hermosa que no sabía si podría usarla toda, tantas telas y modelos…

Con fuerza tiro el abrigo al suelo, y abrió el closet sacando prendas y lanzándolas a la cama, una por una fueron formando una inmensa montaña de ropa en su colchón.

* * *

Después de bañarse y cambiarse Soul disponía a irse al punto de reunión con los chicos. Dándose una última mirada al espejo y asegurarse de verse totalmente "cool" se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo, al pasar por la puerta de Maka escucho ruidos, cosas siendo removidas, pensaba que Maka ya se había ido, era la que ya estaba lista para partir después del desayuno.

— ¿Maka, estas ahí?— la puerta de la rubia se abrió por completo al igual que la quijada de Soul.

—Sí, se me hizo un poco tarde, vámonos— la rubia paso de largo de un congelado Soul. ¿Qué rayos traía puesto Maka? Es más, ¿desde cuándo tenía ese tipo de ropa? Su rubia amiga portaba una falda ligeramente esponjada con un decorado de encaje, una playera negra sobre un saco café, junto a unas botas altas del mismo color del saco, eso junto a un collar de perlas que reconocía como regalo de Liz y el cabello rubio suelto. Maka jamás había lucido tan…arreglada, no para salir con sus amigas… ¿y si Black Star tenía razón y Maka ya tenía novio?

— ¿A dónde vas?— si ella no lo hubiera mirado de esa forma, él habría jurado que esa palabras no salieron de su boca.

—Con las chicas, ¿ya lo olvidaste?— Maka regreso sobre sus pasos y entro a su habitación. Soul la seguía con la mirada.

— ¿Tan así?— la rubia salió con una bolsa café en sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo Maka tenía bolsas?

— ¿Como que "tan así"?— Soul trago despacio, no debió preguntar algo como eso. Era un idiota.

—Me refiero a que vayas tan…arreglada.

— ¿No me puedo arreglar?— se estaba enojando, se había salvado de un Maka-chop en la mañana pero si seguía así no se salvaría de uno en ese momento.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que… ¡arg!, ¡olvídalo!— el chico camino hacia la puerta pasando por el lado de Maka, no era tan idiota como para caminar hacia la horca él solo.

— ¡Soul!— el llamado de su técnico lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, apunto de salir, se giró hacia Maka que lo miraba con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas — ¿Me veo bien?— si alguno de sus amigos hubiera sido testigo del rostro de Soul sería hombre muerto; sus mejillas se tornaron de un color parecido al de sus ojos y abrió la boca sin poder emitir palabra. ¿Qué si se veía bien? Los ojos rubíes de Soul recorrieron el cuerpo de Maka, desde sus pies pasando por sus piernas, y vaya que piernas, él no era un pervertido ni nada pero las piernas de Maka eran de infarto, lo que no tenia de pecho lo tenía en piernas, su pequeña cintura y su pecho, que ya no era tan plano, cosa que no le sorprendió.

—Sí, te ves bien. —la miro con su típica sonrisa ladeada, ocultando su nerviosismo. Ella se sonrojo más, ocasionando que la sonrisa de Soul creciera más.

— ¿En serio, no crees que esta falda no va con las botas?— y fue donde Soul se sintió aún más idiota. Ni siquiera se había fijado en los colores o formas, solo se había fijado en la figura de su compañera, de pronto comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

—Está bien, Maka, nos vemos se me hace tarde. — y salió azotando la puerta. La risa divertida Maka resonó en el lugar, al parecer su compañero se había vuelto un pervertido por tanta convivencia con Blair. Conocía demasiado a Soul. Con saltitos danzarines y decidida que sería un día especial y feliz salió del departamento.

* * *

—Wow Maka realmente te ves genial con ese outfit— la chica se ruborizo ante los halagos de Liz y sus amigas. Todas se habían reunido ese día para ayudar a Tsubaki a escoger el tipo de invitaciones.

—Gracias chicas por venir a ayudarme— la novia les dedico una sonrisa después se dirigió a un cuarto mientras dejaba a su amigas en la sala de su pequeña casa. Liz s encontraba sentada a lado de su hermana mientras que Maka alado de Chrona. Todas en el suelo sobre pequeños cojines, evidentemente ya estaban acostumbradas a sentarse así, las reuniones en casa de Tsubaki eran más divertidas por el estilo de casa que posea la muchacha. Tsubaki regreso y se sentó mientras depositaba una caja color plata en el centro de la mesa. —Estas son las que he escogido, pero todas me parecen hermosas y aun no sé.

Las muchachas vaciaron el contenido de la caja en la mesa, y muchas tarjetas se dispersaron. Maka tomo una que le llamo demasiado la atención, era sencilla, de papel color crema, parecía aperlado, y con leras en color negro de una forma antigua, el sobre que cubría ese papel era azul, un azul marino que parecía estar "barrido" con un color blanco, y para cerrar la invitación un lao azul cielo. Era hermosa. Observo que las iniciales de la invitación muestra eran una S junto a una M. Sonrió, era gracioso. Y por un efímero instante se imaginó, vestida de blanco caminado junto a Spirit con un smoking y un hombre albino al final del pasillo…

— ¿Te gusta ese, Maka-chan?— la rubia alzo la vista totalmente ruborizada, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, miro a Tsubaki asintiendo efusivamente, devolviéndole la invitación a la chica, quien la recibió y la observo. La novio recibió las opiniones de sus amigas, observo la que Liz le ofrecía una invitación de un brillante dorado, que había escogido Black Star diciendo que era perfecta para su grandiosa majestuosidad, mientras que Paty le daba una completamente amarilla con letras café diciendo que era bonita porque se parecía a una jirafa mientras que Chrona opinaba que la rosa pálido con blanco eran bonitas. Tsubaki las coloco todas en la mesa, guardando las diez que sobraban. Sonrió todas le parecían hermosas.

— ¿Y qué fecha llevaran las invitaciones Tsubaki?— Liz se recargo misteriosamente en la mesa, sonriéndole a la novia como si supiera su más grande secreto, la morocha la miro con los ojos abiertos y ligeramente sonrojada, Maka observo curiosa ese intercambio.

—El 13 de noviembre— todas la miraron con los ojos abiertos…por todas significaba Maka y Chrona ya que Liz parecía saber que esa sería la respuesta y Paty estaba entretenida viendo las invitaciones diciendo que les faltaba más amarillo y dibujos de animales.

— ¿En noviembre? ¿No es demasiado pronto, Tsubaki-chan?—Maka miraba a su amiga ligeramente perturbada, una boda en dos meses era demasiado apresurado. Tsubaki parecía querer que la tierra se la tragara y no sabía dónde posar la mirada.

—Bueno… si, es pronto…pero nosotros… nosotros— el arma las miro. Eran sus mejores amigas, tenían que saberlo— Estoy embarazada. — el silencio se hizo en el lugar, todas estaban en shock, y esta si eran todas, hasta Liz. Y un segundo después el recinto se llenó de gritos de euforia y exclamaciones de alegría. Maka y Liz abrazaban a su amiga mientras Chrona murmuraba "no sé cómo lidiar con un embarazo" y Paty gritaba a todo pulmón que tendrían un sobrino.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias que no nos lo habías dicho?— Liz señalo a Tsubaki con un dedo acusador mientras sonreía.

—Nos enteramos hace una semana, y Black Star decidió que nos casáramos antes de que naciera él bebe— la futura madre se sonrojo ligeramente al decir "bebe" y a Maka le pareció escuchar que la voz de Tsubaki sonó diferente la decir la palabra, como si la dijera con adoración. Su amiga tendría un bebe, sus amigos tendrían un bebe, inconscientemente su vista se dirigió al vientre de su amiga. Tsubaki cargaba en el al milagro de la vida, dentro de ella había un ser. Y presa de la emoción, y muchas emociones más, rompió a llorar. Las chicas la miraron asustadas, era un suceso totalmente extraño ver llorar a Maka. —Maka-chan, ¿Qué sucede?

La rubio negó con la cabeza, entre hipidos intento sonreír, Tsubaki se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Y eso solo hizo que Maka llorara más fuerte, se aferró a Tsubaki, respiró muchas veces intentado calmarse hasta que pudo ser capaz de hablar—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Tsubaki-chan, por ti y por el idiota de Black Star, no sabe lo afortunado que es por tenerte— su amiga sonrió maternalmente ante las palabras de Maka, la rubia abrazo a Tsubaki fuertemente una vez más y después la soltó—Disculpen, la emoción me gano, usare tu baño.

Maka camino rápidamente hasta llegar al baño donde cerró la puerta apresuradamente, y cuando se vio sola volvió a llorar. No quería ser egoísta, pero todo esto le parecía una tortura, ella muriéndose y Tsubaki embarazada. Se sintió una persona horrible de nuevo, sintiéndose infeliz por la felicidad de sus amigos ¿Qué clase de amiga era?

* * *

— ¡¿Embarazada?!— el grito resonó por todo el local atrayendo miradas curiosas. Black Star sonreía ante las miradas de sus amigos.

—Así es mis súbditos mortales, ¡Tsubaki traerá a este mundo al hijo de un dios!— Kid no podía creer que una persona tan prudente como la muchacha hubiera permitido embarazarse de un idiota como él, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que jamás había visto al mono azul tan deslumbrante y feliz. Soul aun miraba boquiabierto al supuesto Dios. Black Star seria papá y con ese pensamiento rompió a reír. A carcajada limpia. El chico se revolcó en el piso ante la mirada extrañada de Black Star y la sonrisa de Kid, por supuesto que el Shinigami había pensado lo mismo que Soul solo que él jamás perdería la compostura tan simétrica que poseía. Black Star frunció el ceño— ¿Qué te pasa viejo, acaso la noticia te daño el cerebro por la inmensa felicidad?

Soul negó con la cabeza mientras reía, se agarró el estómago y se sentó en la silla de la cual había caído, dio unas bocanadas de aire antes de mirarlo— para nada viejo, solo pensaba en ti como padre.— el muchacho lo miro sin entender muy bien a que se refería— ya sabes, levantarte a media noche a buscar antojos, cambiar pañales a las tres de la madrugada, preparar mamilas a media noche, perder toda la atención de Tsubaki y siendo tu hijo estoy seguro de que no dormirás por los gritos de tu pequeño. Menudo padre serás.

El rostro del "dios" se puso pálido, no había pensado en nada de eso. Kid sonrió al ver la cara del futuro padre y se dirigió a él—no te preocupes Black, serás un buen padre. — y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Black Star dudaba de ser capaz con la carga. Vaya, no era tan idiota y sabía que era un desastre y que si estaba vivo era por Tsubaki y ahora tendría un hijo, alguien que dependería de él. Para todo. De pronto se sintió mareado y se sentó totalmente pálido. Soul dejo de reír a notar el semblante del mono azul y sintiéndose culpable se sentó a un lado de él. El albino coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Black viejo…no me refería a eso cuando dije lo que dije— Black Star lo miro negando con la cabeza.

—Soy un desastre Soul, ¿Qué hare con un hijo? Un hijo necesita de ti, siempre. ¡Mírame a mí, no tuve un padre y soy un desastre, seré un mal padre!— miro a sus amigos mientras se agarraba la cabeza, Soul suspiro, que idiotez había hecho.

—Mira Black Star escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré una segunda vez— el peli azul lo miro fijamente— serás un buen padre Black Star ¿sabes porque?— el muchacho negó con la cabeza lentamente— porque amaras a ese niño como nadie en este mundo, y créeme Black que si llegaras equivocarte en el camino cuentas con Tsubaki para ayudarte, ¿no es ella la única capaz de estar al lado de un Dios y traer a este mundo a tu hijo?— Black sonrió ante estas palabras mientras asentía— y también contaras con nosotros, no somos padres, pero siempre podrás venir a quejarte por las noches en vela que pasaras.—Soul miro a su mejor amigo a los ojos—Realmente serás un buen padre Black Star— el peli azul sonrió y presa de la emoción abrazo a Soul mientras este se alejaba diciendo que eso no era para gente "cool".

* * *

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para Maka, la rubia se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mirando el calendario fijamente, mañana seria internada en el hospital. Estaba aterrada. Y se sentía mal, llevaba días sintiéndose mal, después de salir del baño en casa de Tsubaki el día de la noticia se sentía un poco mal, pero esa mañana empeoro, se sentía cansada, agitada. Solo quería estar acostada. El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta la alerto. Soul entro a su cuarto con una maleta dejándola en el suelo, y después la miro.

—Esta es la maleta que te dije, en ella te entraran más cosas— ella la miro y sonrió asintiendo. A todos les habían dicho que Spirit y ella irían en un viaje Padre-Hija para recuperar años perdidos, fue en ese momento donde todos aceptaron el hecho de que Maka estaba extraña y no por querer reconciliarse con su padre, sino porque ella había mandado a Spirit a decirles. Todo demasiado extraño. — ¿Segura que estas bien, luces mucho más pálida?— su técnico asintió se levantó de su asiento y cargo la maleta colocándola en la cama— ¿A dónde irán?— Maka suspiro, definitivamente Soul no se iría.

—Papá dijo que iríamos a una playa o un lugar parecido, es una sorpresa. — La chica comenzó a meter ropa en la maleta ante la mirada de Soul— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?— Maka solo pudo reír ante la cara que Soul puso, cuando de pronto un extraño e intenso mareo la hizo callar, se balanceo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien, Maka? ¿Qué te paso?— el albino tomo a Maka por los hombros quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la chica negó con la cabeza, abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el mundo dejo de girar. Ella lo miro nerviosa y asustada, jamás había experimentado algo como eso. Y la aterró, su estado se hacía cada vez más evidente. Soul la miraba asustado, ella suspiro y le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, es solo que con los preparativos del viaje olvide comer, no te preocupes, Soul— el muchacho cerro y abrió la boca muchas veces como queriendo decir algo sin encontrar las palabras correctas. Pero la palidez de Maka y su respiración ligeramente irregular le dieron el valor.

— ¿Maka por qué no me dices que es lo que pasa?, sé que te pasa algo, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te ocurre. ¿Ya no confías en mí?— ante Soul los ojos de Maka se llenaron de lágrimas, Soul no podía estarle haciendo esto, no podía fijarse tanto en ella no podía conocerla tan bien. Pero Maka no había callado tanto para nada, así que reuniendo todo el poco valor que le quedaba sonrió.

—Soul, no tengo nada, ya te dije que estas inventándote cosas, estoy bien, solo no he comido. Ahora, si me dejaras sola te lo agradecería tengo cosas que hacer— se soltó del agarre de su amigo y continuo metiendo ropa en la maleta. Soul suspiro, ¿desde cuándo Maka ya no confiaba en él? La observo continuar con su labor como si no hubiera pasado nada, y sintiéndose decepcionado salió de la habitación.

Cuando Maka escucho el sonido dela puerta cerrarse se dejó caer en la cama, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, no podría callarlo por mucho tiempo más. Estaba enferma, y su cuerpo estaba mostrando signos de en qué estado se encontraba. Aun en pánico y totalmente aterrada termino de hacer la maleta y se preparó para dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir comenzó a sentirse peor, y comenzó a asustarse aún más y pensando que en pocas horas estaría en el hospital cerro los ojos.

* * *

El sonido de algo moviéndose afuera lo alerto. Soul despertó y presto atención a los ruidos fuera de su habitación, alguien estaba en la sala. ¿Un ladrón?, pensó en Maka, que estaba dormida en la habitación de al lado. Se escuchó algo cayendo con un sonido sordo, se levantó rápidamente y busco algo con que pudiera atacar. Un gemido lastimero llego a sus oídos; cargado con un viejo bate se acercó a la puerta, al parecer Maka aún no había despertado, sería mejor si la chica no se enteraba, abrió la puerta sigilosamente para no alertar al intruso de que sabía que estaba ahí.

Camino en la penumbra sin hacer ruido alguno, noto que el intruso había caído al suelo, estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso, se acercó levantando el bate y pisando pedazos de vidrio, al parecer había roto la lámpara. El bulto se movió alertándolo, la luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal sin embargo el ladrón estaba tirado aun lado del sillón sin dejarse ver, dio un paso más cuando la persona hablo…y el corazón se le fue al piso.

— ¿Soul…?— era la voz de Maka, el albino tiro el bate y pronunciando su nombre en un susurro se acercó un poco para comprobar que no alucinaba, prendiendo una lámpara de paso alumbrando el lugar, un grito ahogado salió de los labios de Soul al observar bien que era su compañera.

— ¡Maka! ¡Dios, Maka! ¿Qué paso?— Soul corrió hacia la muchacha levantándola del suelo colocándola en su regazo, las manos le temblaban. Su amiga tenía la blusa del pijama manchada de sangre, la muchacha tosió salpicando a Soul de gotitas rojas. — ¡Maka! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Tenemos que ir a un hospital, rápido!— Soul hizo amago de levantarse pero fue detenido por la temblorosa mano de la chica, ella negó con la cabeza, la rubia suspiro fuertemente intentando controlar su temblores.

—Llama a mi papá—Soul la miro extrañado, estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella lo volvió a interrumpir— mejor no, háblale al profesor Stein dile lo que paso— Soul quiso replicar cuando noto que su amiga se sostenía la nariz y un líquido rojo escurrió por entre sus dedos, se le congelo el corazón, corrió hacia la mesa del teléfono y levanto el auricular mientras buscaba en la libreta de números telefónicos el nombre del viejo loco. El teléfono sonó unas cuentas veces hasta que un adormilado Stein contesto.

— ¿Profesor? ¡Profesor habla Soul!— un rugido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué quieres a esta hora?

—Encontré a Maka tirada en la sala, está cubierta de sangre, parece que tiene una hemorragia, no se, me dijo que le hablara. — del otro lado de la línea se escuchó el sonido de cosas siendo removidas.

— ¿Cómo tiene la temperatura?— Soul boqueo sin saber que hacer o decir Stein maldijo por lo bajo— ¡solo chécale la temperatura con la mano y dime si la tiene alta!— Soul se acercó a Maka que se había sentado en el suelo recargándose en el sofá aun tapándose la nariz con la mano ya manchada y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Coloco su mano en la frente de su amiga y su corazón se saltó un latido.

—Es alta, muy alta, profesor— el hombre maldijo.

— ¿Hablaste con Spirit-sempai?— Soul negó con la cabeza, después se percató de que el doctor no podría verle.

—No, aun no, ella me dijo que le hablara a usted, ¿Qué hago?

—Llévala al hospital, ¡rápido, chico!— y colgaron, Soul deposito el auricular en su lugar, se giró hacia Maka que seguía en el suelo y lo que vio le revolvió el estómago, su amiga tenía la ropa manchada de sangre, de su sangre. Esto era una pesadilla.

—Stein dijo que te llevara al hospital, vámonos— se acercó a su amiga y la cargo en sus brazos, sintió un vacío en el estómago al sentir el olor de la sangre de su amiga. Tomo las llaves del lugar y salió corriendo. Bajo las escaleras con una condición física que no sabía que poseía y salió a la avenida buscando un taxi, no podía llevarla en moto aunque fuera más rápido, ella no podría ni sostenerse. Un carro se paró y se subió dándole instrucciones al taxista quien al ver el estado de la muchacha acelero. En el camino la pesadilla empeoró, Maka comenzaba a delirar diciendo cosas incomprensibles— ¡Maka no te duermas! ¿Escuchaste? ¡No te duermas!— la rubia viajaba entre la inconsciencia y la voz de Soul. Nada de esto podía ser real, todo esto era una completa pesadilla, observo a su amiga bañada en sangre, ¿Qué le había pasado?, el corazón le latía a mil y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Al llegar bajo corriendo con Maka entre sus brazos ni siquiera noto que l taxista no le dijo nada por no pagar, de todas formas no llevaba cartera, había salido con lo que traía puesto.

Corrió hacia la entrada y las puertas se abrieron, a lo lejos vio a Spirit junto a Stein y en medio de ellos un hombre que no conocía. El hombre desconocido y Stein corrieron hacia él, de la nada aparecieron unas enfermeras con una camilla, el hombre que no conocía quiso tomar a Maka de los brazos de Soul pero no se lo permitió.

—Soul, deja que se lleven a Maka, es urgente que sea ingresada— Stein lo miraba con el rostro cansado, no sabía qué hacer, miro a Maka que estaba desfallecida en sus brazos cubierta de sangre y con la respiración acelerada, lentamente deposito un beso en la frente de su amiga y le dejo ir. Lo último que vio fue a las enfermeras correr con la rubia en la camilla totalmente desfallecida, el silencio reino en la sala y solo pudo recargase en la pared y dejarse caer en el suelo con el miedo instalado en el estómago.

"_Maka…"_

* * *

_*se remueve nerviosa* _¿Que tal? les gusto? esta mal, bien horrible, lo borro?

realmente me esforcé y casi me tiro de un puente...en serio yo me deprimo cuando escribo cosas así.

por favor! si les gustó o no...déjenme un review para sabeer! sip¡? :3

buen gente bonita! los quieroo! cuídense!

Suerte, Salud, Felicidad! bonita noche/tarde/día!. -Chaoo-


End file.
